OwlPals
by sauciewench85
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore sees one to many fights in the hallways? the Owl-Pals system. So everyone is paired of in hopes of making new friends but what happens if one pair finds more then just a friend. Rating primarily used to cover all my bases.
1. A Crazy old man and his meddling

Title: Owl-Pals

Author: Lena

Rating: PG-13 to R for now… hoping for more later.

Warnings: SLASHYNESS!

Timeline: Volde's dead.. I dunno massive heart attack. Yes he has a heart go figure. Anyway. He's dead and Harry and Co are in their final year of Hogwarts.

Summary: What happens when Dumbledore sees one to many fights in the hallway? The Pen-Pal system that's what. It's his last attempt at inner-school peace before the class with the highest number of hospital visits graduates and goes out into the Wizarding community (Merlin save them).

Notes: The first part of this will be mostly Owl Posts. That's it. No real interaction until part two. and I WILL FINISH THIS!

Feedback: GIMME! GIMMIE!

---------------------------------------------------------------

A Crazy Old man and his meddling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore watched the students of Hogwarts eat their meals. It was the end of the first month of another school year. His protégé, Harry Potter, would be graduating in June, and they'd be thrust into the waiting arms of the Wizarding World. He had seen this class suffer through things only writers could think of. Albus felt a sort of bond with The Class of '97 and it brought a tear to his eye to see them go.

Albus was then reminded of the speech he had to make. He and the other heads of house had decided it was time to take action after the latest fight in the halls. The end result had been five seventh years from each house had ended up in the Hospital wing. Dumbledore stood up and the noise in the Great Hall died down quickly.

"I'm glad to see everyone is well after the first month of school. With that said I have an announcement to make. After much deliberation the heads and I have decided to give School unity one last chance." Murmers broke out across the great hall. Dumbeldore held his hands up and there was silence again

"We did not come to this decision lightly. After the recent fight in the halls it is clear that before anyone moves on we must try to teach you how to interact with your fellow peers. So I introduce the Owl-Pal system.

"You all will fill out these surveys (surveys appeared on the empty plates in front of the students) and then the heads of your houses and I will review them and pair up the best matches. All information is optional and we ask you to keep your identity secret until you meet. Professor Sprout, Madame Hooch, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall will collect your surveys when you're done. Have fun." With that he sat down and watched.

--At Gryffindor table---

"Bugger this" Ron said looking at the questions.

"I think it's a great idea. It's about time for them to take what the hat said in out fifth year to heart." Hermione said already working on her survey.

"On the plus side it's a way to get to know new people." Neville said.

"OH like that cute 6th year transfer from Beauxbotons. I'm in!" Ron said trying to think of answeres "what's one of my greatest achievements."

"Surving each year being friends with the great Harry potter." Seamus said.

"Nah that would give my identity away. Oh I know." Ron started writing.

Harry sat between his best friends looking at his parchment in front of him. This was his chance. He could put down things that not even his best friends knew… not that the fact he had secrets from them didn't make him feel guilty as hell.

"HA! I have a quote for Harry. Live long and prosper!" Dean said. He and seamus fell over laughing. Even harry laughed.

"Thanks guys I have an idea though." And with that Harry filled out his survey.

Name: Fluffy

Sex: IF you're offering then THANK YOU GOD!

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor… The red and gold isn't that bad after the first 3 years

Likes: Quidditch, Boys, Thunderstorms, Scrabble (muggle game… requires a big vocabulary), and the scent of vanilla

Dislikes: Girls (sorry… but the thought of shagging a girl makes me queasy), Evil Dictators, and Conniving old men

Hobbies: Living and Quidditch. Also I break the occasional rule… every chance I get.

Greatest Achievement: Not Dying

Most embarrassing moment: still being a virgin… ok you can stop laughing now. I said stop!

Favorite Class: DADA and Potions. They go hand and hand now that I think about it. That and the new teacher for DADA is drop dead gorgeous.

Least Favorite Class: Divination. I'm so bloody happy to be rid of that damn class.

Additional information: I'm shy and I talk in my sleep.

Quote to describe you : "When they say 'Fortune favors the brave', they mean that the Gryffindors only survive through sheer luck" ( I "Borrowed" a copy of the Slytherin code of conduct. I agreed with that one… and many others)

---------Then across the hall at Slytherin-------

"Oh this will be fun!" Pansy said shrilly filling out her survey in bright pink ink.

"Maybe we'll find someone that will except us for who we are, not what house we're in." Blaise said.

"That or bugger our brains out." Theo added.

"That's a valid point to." Balise remarked.

Vin and Greg were muttering quietly to each other.

Draco was staring the parchment in front of him in shock. He had nothing to lose really. With his father dead and his mother happily re-married he was free to meet new people… explore new relationships. He chanced a glance at gryffindor table. Harry Potter was chewing the end of his quill. Someone said something and he laughed. But it didn't reach his eyes. Draco longed to find out why his soul was so said.

Shaking his head to get rid of these mushy thoughts he filled out his survey.

Name: Squeaky

Sex: Yes please

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Likes: Quidditch, sex, and anything leading up to sex. Also i enjoy the occasional conversation... as long as the person knows more the one syllable answers

Dislikes: idiots, my Squib cousin, Transfiguration class, Divination (what's the point?!), and Muggle politicians ((Author note: Muggle is crossed out enough so it's obvious he was trying to hide it but you can still read it))

Hobbies: See likes… but add Breaking the rules

Greatest Achievement: setting Peeves on Filch, without either of them spotting me (yes, that does outrank my high-score in my exams - it was so much more fun!)

Most embarrassing moment: all I'm saying is it involved rodents, transfiguration, and sadism... do NOT ask

Favorite Class: DADA (gotta hate the teachers, though)

Least Favorite Class: Divination... didn't I already mention that?

Additional information: Piss if I know. Anything else you wanna find out ask me

Quote to describe you : "Drop Dead Gorgeous" I'm not bias... i have many people to back me up on this

-----Later that night----

Dumbledore was looking over the seventh year surveys. Each of the head professors was assigned a year. McGonagall got first and second, Hooch got third, Sprout got fourth, and Snape got fifth and sixth. Dumbledore took it upon himself to take care of the seventh year students, as it was that was the class with the most problems. He came across the Harry Potter's unmistakable handwriting and smiled. He knew just who to pair him up with.

!!!!!That morning!!!!!!!

Each of the students woke up with a letter resting next to them on their bed. When they opened it they found the profile of who they were paired up with and a letter from Dumbeldore.

_Dear students,_

_As you may have seen already you have just been given the profile of your new owl pal. I ask that you do not tell anyone your new pal's pen name. They may be able to ruin the surprise before the time has come. _

_As to when you will meet your new pal I will announce sometime in the near future when you will be able to do so. Also I have included a piece of parchment. It is enchanted so that only you and your pal may see it. Not even teachers can see what is written so feel free to call me a big nosed old fool. _

_The professors have asked me to tell you that writing in class will be punished. Save it for your free time please._

_Please see the list to see who sends the first letter. _

_Keep an open mind and make new friends._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Headmaster._

_Ravenclaw with slytherin: Ravenclaw writes first_

_Ravenclaw with Gryffindor: Gryffindor writes first_

_Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff writes first_

_Hufflepuff with slytherin: Slytherin writes first_

_Hufflepuff with Gryffindor: Gryffindor writes first_

_Slytherin with Gryffindor: Slytherin writes first._

Harry looked at his letter and smiled. He'd be getting a letter soon, and his buddy was a slytherin! He couldn't wait. He looked down at his enchanted parchment and saw words forming. He got out a quill and prepared to meet someone new.

--------TBC-------

What do you think? Yea it's really short but what are ya gonna do. The rest of the story will be dedicated to the owl posts. See ya soon

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. The letters: Let's play a game

All information is the same as it was in the first chapter cept I forgot to add this:

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, Don't sue, thank you.

Remember. _Draco is Squeaky _and **Harry is Fluffy **(the reason behind their names will be revealed).

I realized that the easiest thing to do was to put all the letters together in once chapter that leads up to when they meet. Then the story gets interesting. enjoy

Also a correction from the first chapter. They're the graduating class of '98. Thanks for the person who caught that.

_Fluffy,_

_Well I guess we're paired up. Dumbledore's got some strange ways of premoting inner school unity. I don't see the point when we're graduating soon, there's no He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (thanks to potter), and the odds of us remember the name of the person who sat next to us in potions after we graduate is highly unlikely._

_Man the Transfiguration homework is a bitch! How long did you take to turn your cat into a dog?_

_Squeaky_

_-------------_

**Squeaky,**

**The point of this is that Dumbledore is a meddling old fool who has nothing better to do. That and I think he thinks us Pawns in his big chess game of life. sighs Or maybe it has something to do with getting to know people better. Your guess is as good as mine really.**

**IT took me about an hour to change my cat into a dog. I couldn't get it to stop barking. **

**Are you in Snape's Newt level class? I'm having problems with the drought of peace. I need another reason for it being there. But the more I think about the more I realize it's useless. I mean who wants to be happy ALL the time.**

**Oh goody, Quidditch practice. **

**Fluffy**

**---------**

_Fluffy,_

_The reason for the potion is to serve as torture for us. I mean Professor Snape knows it's useless. And if you miss one ingredient you get the Shakespeare Solution. My friend Theo got it wrong and was spouting Shakespeare for a week!_

_Getting to know people better huh? Well there's no better way to get to know someone then with a little Q&A. How about 20 questions?_

_Question one: Boy or girl?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**OH 20 questions is a dangerous game. No wait… Drunk truth or dare with a bunch of girls is a dangerous. **

**I'm a boy.**

**Same question.**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_I'm a boy… though sometimes I think my mother wishes I was a girl. _

_Question 2: Single?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Yea I'm single. I was dating someone for six months. Lets say it ended bad.**

**Same question.**

**And I have to ask… did your mom try to make me a pretty boy?**

**Fluffy**

_--------_

_Fluffy,_

_Quit stealing my questions! _

_No she didn't (I already was one) and yes I am single. Commitment is a curse word in my vocabulary. Then again so is love, but lets not get into that right now. _

_#3: Are you a pretty boy?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I've been told I was a pretty boy. Though I don't know why.**

**Sorry if this is messy. I'm eating quickly before detention. **

**#3: what's your middle name?**

**Fluffy**

_--------_

_Fluffy,_

_I don't know why I'm telling you this. If you tell ANYONE I'll kill you. My middle name is Ignatius (only my mother calls me Iggy). You laugh and I hex you._

_#4: Why are you still a virgin?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**That's a cute middle name… at least it's original.**

**I'm still a virgin because I haven't found someone I trust. Once you find out who I am, you'll understand. You wouldn't believe how many snakes there are in the lions den.**

**#4: Do you believe in love?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_Cute? I don't do cute. _

_No I don't. People can use it against you and it makes you weak._

_#5: Favorite Professional Quidditch team?_

_Did you hear Dumbledore's announcement? So I guess we'll be meeting at the Masquerade Ball huh? _

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Magpies and yea I heard.**

**Same question**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_Falcons. _

_Are you ok? Your last letter sounded weird. IS something wrong? _

_#6: Favorite song?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Yea I'm fine… I didn't get much sleep last night. **

**Guns N Roses Paradise City. **

**Same question.**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_Ah, I understand say no more. _

_I like Bat Outta Hell by Meatloaf._

_#7: Favorite movie? And before you ask. Mine is Rocky Horror Picture Show. Now you have to think of your own damn questions._

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Fine… cheater. **

**I like Edward Scissorhands. Johnny deep…. Need I saw more?**

**#7: Are you a muggleborn?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_How can I put this? Oh… I'm IN FUCKING SLYTHERIN! Do you think I play fair or that I'm a muggleborn? Didn't think so._

_#8: are you a muggle born?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Ok I should have guessed. I had to ask. I mean Voldemort was a muggle born and he was the heir of slytherin.**

**I'm ¼ muggle. **

**#8: How do you know about muggle stuff?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_You said his name… no one, not even Snape, says his name. _

_I'm in muggle studies._

_#9: How do you know the truth about Snake Face? Not even the Slytherins (aside from me and my friends) know about the truth._

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I'm the same year as the Golden Trio. You learn how to eavesdrop. **

**Also fear in a name only increases the fear in the thing itself. **

**God I can't find a costume for this stupid ball. **

**2 weeks till Halloween.**

**#9: Favorite color? **

**Fluffy.**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_I know what you mean. I'm having a heard time figure out what I want to be. I'm changing this to 15 questions._

_#10: most memorable moment with a girl? _

_Squeaky. _

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Good, I was having a hard time thinking up new questions. **

**Oh christ… um…. Now that I think about it… I've never had a memorable moment with a girl. **

**Same question for me. **

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_You've never had a memorable moment with a girl?! Wow. _

_Mine's was my threesome with the Patil twins… they're… flexible. _

_#11: How did you manage to stay in a relationship with a girl for 6 months and not do anything?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**It was quite easy really. I told her I didn't want to do anything until I knew we were serious… that worked for 4 months. Then she stopped asking… I found out she was cheating on me… and it went down hill from there. I never should have told her…**

**Well I guess that blows my virgin question out of the water. **

**#11: What are your parents like?**

**Fluffy**

_--------_

_Fluffy,_

_My parents? Well they were never there really. I'm only just now getting to know my mom now that my dad is gone. I guess you can say I'm starting my life over. _

_#12: What are your parents like? _

_And I'm asking my other question now_

_#13: Gay Straight or Bi?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I'm in the same boat as you. I never knew my parents… I was raised by relatives. I haven't had the best of times with them though. They didn't like my mom and dad and they took their anger out on me.**

**I'm Gay… that's why my girlfriend and I broke up. **

**12: Gay straight or bi.**

**13: What's your Halloween costume?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_I thought you were gay. I'm try sexual… I'll try anything once. But as of right now I'm more interested in guys. _

_I'm going as Lestat for the ball. You know from Interview with The Vampire. _

_14: What's your costume?_

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I'm going as the Phantom of the Opera. I've been told I look pretty good in a cape. **

**So… I guess we'll meet up next Wednesday… maybe talk for a bit or something?**

**#14: Favorite Candy?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_Oooo favorite? Hmmm Chocolate frogs. Always a classic. _

_I better write this before I lose I nerve_

_#15: Will you be my date to the Ball? _

_Squeaky._

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I was hopping you would ask. You can't tell but I'm smiling insanely. **

**#15: Have you noticed that we're the only ones that seem to still be writing to each other?**

**Fluffy.**

_--------_

_Fluffy,_

_Yea I have noticed that. I talked to my friends and they said that their buddies and them found out everything they needed to know in the first 5 letters. Interesting._

_We reached the end of our game. I guess we'll wait to find out more in 3 days? _

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**I don't mind writing more. I mean… I like talking to you. I feel like I can trust you. **

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_You haven't even met me yet. But I know how you feel. I feel I can be myself around you. _

_Two days left! _

_Squeaky_

_--------_

**Squeaky,**

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Fluffy**

**--------**

_Fluffy,_

_I'll let you know tomorrow. Meet me in front of the Great hall at 11:00_

_Squeaky._

_--------------------------------------_

TBC!!!!!!!

Next chapter: They meet!

Thanks for the feedback!

GIMME MORE PLEASE!


	3. Getting Ready

Chapter Two: Getting Ready

Warnings, disclaimer, and stuff are the same.

NOTES: THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! None of my stories have gotten this much attention in 2 days, I feel all warm and fuzzy.

Also: the reason Draco is taking muggle studies because he heard the teacher was easy and it was better then Divination

-----------------------

_Fluffy,_

_I'll let you know tomorrow. Meet me in front of the Great hall at 11:00_

_Squeaky._

Harry smiled as he read Squeaky's last letter. He couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face when he read that. At that moment Hermione walked into the dorm where Harry was sitting. Being a seventh year prefect had it's perks. Both he and Hermione got their own private rooms (Ron went and begged Dumbledore in the end of sixth year to make Harry prefect, saying he couldn't take the pressure. Harry excepted of course) and were free to visit each other.

"Ok Harry I have everything planned out for your costume. All you need to do is to stand still tomorrow and I'll zap the clothes on.. You're not listening to me are you Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry snapped out of his trance. Hermione sat next to him "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at his hands.

"Can I tell you something? And you promise that you won't flip a lid?" Harry asked Hermione nodded. "I'm in love with someone, I haven't even met this person, and… I'm gay." Harry's voice had started strong but by the time he said "I'm gay" his voice was a whisper. Hermione blinked at her best friend. There were very few things that shocked the seventh year prefect and this was one of those few.

"When did you figure it out?" she asked.

"While I was dating Samantha. I realized I was more turned on by her brother then by her. She didn't take it so well. Remember that black eye I got from "Dudley"?" harry asked.

"the one you came back from Holiday with.. Yea."

"That was her addition of Lord Of the rings… all three books in one. Very painful." Harry said.

"Oh…. So who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"my Owl-Buddy. He's funny, smart, and doesn't pry." Harry said. Hermione smiled. She hadn't seen her friend like this in two years.

First it was Sirius, that had left harry an empty shell. When he came back in his sixth year he was changed. He never spoke to Dumbledore, even though the man sought him out. He poured countless time and energy into curses and hexes to defend himself. He also started spending more time with Severus Snape. By Christmas he was a master of occulmency and legemency. Even Snape wasn't able to block him.

Around valentines day, they saw a change in Harry. Harry had met a girl in 5th year named Samantha. She was funny and she made Harry smile. Everyone loved her. They thought Harry had too.

By the time finals rolled around everyone was high strung. The daily prophet gave reports of new attacks and with each attack a body was found with words charred on them. By the sixth body the message was "Hogwarts is next, Potter Will fall". Then there was another break-out in Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy officially came out as a death eater. Most people say he went mad in Azkaban, and they were right.

After exams it happened. Death eaters swarmed Hogwarts and the battle was started. It was over by sundown, Harry had killed Voldemort with the most Impressive array of hexes anyone had ever seen. But at a cost. Hagrid was killed by the giants who joined Voldemort and Remus Lupin was killed with a killing curse to the back. Harry spent two weeks recovering. Only to find out the last few death eaters they didn't catch, broke the wards protecting Privet Drive and killed Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry had no one… and that was the day his eyes lost his shine and his eyes never lit up again.

Despite what everyone (Hermione, the Gryffindors, and the Weasleys) had done nothing could snap Harry out of it. He spent the summer in Grimmauld Place. He and Samantha had made it actually livable. School had started again and Samantha and Harry weren't together. Harry had told everyone they went their separate ways and so had Sam. And Harry went back to the shell of a man he was

And now here it was a month later and Harry was giddy. Hermione didn't know what to think. How would Ron take it? He still was deluded, thinking that Harry'd marry Ginny even though Ginny had a boyfriend and Harry was… well Harry. He'd be too worried about the Weasley men killing him for deflowering their sister… even though everyone (except Ron) knew Seamus took care of that their sixth year.

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the trip down memory lane. To find that Harry had started talking again.

"… great hall. I mean I don't even know what I'm gonna say. I'm so nervous. Even Samantha didn't get me this nervous." Harry said.

"You'll look fine. I'm sure he's worrying about this too."

------------In Slytherin dorms------------

"God I look hideous" Draco said.

"Yea you do." Theo said flipping through a magazine

"Yes totally disgusting I can't imagine why I slept with you." Blaise said

"Because he's flexible." Theo pointed out.

"and kinky." Blaise added

"and has a nice ass." Theo said.

"Will you two shut up!" Draco said throwing pillows at them. Blaise and Theo fell into giggles as Draco huffed. "If you're not going to be productive then leave." he said

"Draco if we leave, pansy will take it as an opportunity to come in and molest you while you're trying to change. And that can be a distraction." Theo said.

"That and Lil Draco will shrink so much Draco won't be able to have sex anymore. Blaise said.

"To right you. That would be depriving Hogwarts of it's residential slut." Theo remarked.

"I'm as much of a slut as you two are." Draco said.

"Ow dray. That hurt." Theo said sarcastically. Draco sighed and looked at the mirror. Theo watched his best… well I wouldn't say friend. Friends really don't exist in Slytherin. Draco was a very close acquaintance and Theo had never seen his friend like this. He was nervous. And Draco never got nervous. Intimidating, scary, happy (at the expense of others), and mean were emotions that Draco felt… nothing more (aside from horny. But that was every 17 year old boy) was ever seen on the blond Adonis' face. Theo couldn't wait to see who was this mystery boy who was making Draco so nervous.

Friend or not Theo knew that he disserved a bit of happiness.

After Lucius was sent to Azkaban Draco had come back to school a different person. There was a rule in Slytherin house. If your parents were connected to snake-face you didn't acknowledge it and you didn't talk about it. But when almost all of the seventh year's parents went to Azkaban, rumors flew. Everyone whispered and pointed fingers. Teachers took of points for some Slytherins for no reason at all. By the time the break out of Azkaban happened, they were all pretty sick of it.

The war came about and Draco, Theo and Blaise convinced the entire seventh year to turn against Voldemort and fight for Dumbeldore's side. With their help Potter had found out Voldemort's hide out location and was able to defeat the Dark Lord in one day, though no one is sure how he did it.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Theo had all lost fathers in the war. After Lucius went mad it was a matter of weeks before he killed himself, leaving Draco and his mother to fend for themselves. Draco took over quickly as the head of the Malfoy house. He took the money he inherited and invested it. In a few short months he had quadrupled the Malfoy money that he father didn't spend in his life time. Draco was now on of the wealthiest 17-year-old in all of London. The only person who tied him was Harry Potter, who had invested a large sum of money in the Weasley twins new joke shop.

Theo had noticed that, all though he had many partners, Draco never settled down. Blaise thought he had commitment issues, but theo knew better. He knew that Draco's father had destroyed what little faith Draco had in love, he just hoped that this Fluffy fellow gave Draco the chance.

"So what do you plan to do draco?" Blaise asked. "Bat your eyes at him, talk dirty to him, throw him up against the wall and snog the living daylights out of him?"

"None of the above. I'm just going to talk to him. And we'll see what happens." Draco said putting his costume away.

"Draco Ignatius Malfoy. You're practicing restraint… do you love this boy or something?" Theo asked.

"Malfoy's don't love remember. I just feel nauseated, dizzy, can't stand still, can't stop smiling, want to talk to him every second of every day even if It's just to find out what he dreamt about last night and… I'm in love aren't I?" Draco asked looking at his two friends.

"Bulls-eye. Though to tell you the truth I'm not surprised. It was bound to happen soon. Of course my money was on Potter. There's a thin line between love and hate." Blaise said getting up. Blaise and Draco walked out.

/What if… Fluffy is Potter. Nah I mean there would be no way… could their?/ Theo thought. He walked out of the room scatching his head.

---------------------

Yes I know it's so short! But I typed it all out and it's like 15 pages long and a LOT of info. So I'm probably gonna split it up into two parts.

FYI: There is smut coming. will have the PG version while will have the raunchy R version. The addy for the second one will be in the next chapter.

Review… cause if you don't draco won't get any and Harry


	4. They Meet

I only own the plot (and my mountain dew and it's MINE!) and sry for no update… I've been busy.

SEASON'S GREETINGS!

OK I know this is a Harry/Draco story but I love Snape and I had to put him in here somewhere (He'll be In the next chapter too. Enjoy)

----------------------

They meet

------------------------

All Hallows eve couldn't have been a better. There was a full moon, the Garden looked fabulous with all the hanging lights and pumpkins floating about. Everyone was in costume, Even Dumbledore. He decided to go as a Muggle Baseball Player and looked quite amusing in his hat and tight pants… though some people thought him to be disturbing.

The biggest costume shock of all was Professor Snape. Who poured himself into a pair of tight leather pants and a white shit that showed off his chest. He had a "fake" sword at his hip and a bandana over his hair which was tied back at the base of his neck. Everyone agreed the potions master made a fine ass pirate.

-Meanwhile in the Slytherin Section of the Prefects Dorms-

Draco Malfoy paced his room. He was ready for the ball and all was well… except for the gut reaching soul rushing can't help fidgeting nervousness he felt. It was like the time when he taken his father's wand when he was seven and got caught torturing a cat. The outcome of his father's anger could be good or could be bad… turned out to be both actually. His father was proud which was good but that had also led to Draco's dark arts training… which was bad. Draco sighs and looks at his clock.

10:45 p.m.

The dance had started 45 minutes ago and Draco was due to meet his dream date in 15 minutes. They would share a dance or two, talk, drink, eat, be marry. And then he'd get to find out who Fluffy was. Draco pocked up his cloak and looked at himself in the mirror before opening the door and leaving.

Tailored black pants hugged his legs, a silver shirt that had the first two buttons undone gave a teasing glimpse of his chest and left to disire to find more skin, he had charmed his canine teeth to grow a little longer so he wouldn't have to deal with those tacky muggle fake teeth, and his cloak gave him a dangerous but you have to have him kind of look. All and all Draco Looked down right fuck-able. And that was the look he wanted.

-Down the hall four doors to the right in the Gryffindor section-

Harry really wanted a piece of chocolate.

He paced the floor of his room.

He wanted a huge fucking piece of chocolate.

Harry was actually nervous about meeting Squeaky. He had that gut wrenching gonna throw up if I don't sit down kind of nervousness. And it sucked. Harry sighed and made sure he cape was put on right and put his mask in place. It was time to go down to meet his mystery man. Truth was Harry didn't know what was going to happen. And he didn't like that. He needed to have some semblance of control over the situation and he didn't and now he was nervous. He sighed and took one last look at himself (wearing the mask that covered his scar and right eye and a suit that looked sewed onto his body). He had used a temporary eye charm on his eyes to get rid of his glasses and his hair, which had grown longer over the past two years, was tied back into a pony tail instead of having it flowing free. Grabbing his cane and securing his cape on his shoulders he turned and walked out.

-At the Party-

Harry looked around the great hall. It was really something. He'd never seen it look so elegant. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The Ceiling was reflecting the night sky, so clear you can see every star. The Candles around the Great hall gave it a heavenly apearence. As Harry walked through the people he could see the owl buddies meet up (everyone was required to wear name tags with their pen names on them).

He could spot Hermione and her Owl buddy (Blaise Zambini) arguing over House Elves rights and the unfairness that the giants face. Ron and his owl buddy (Sarah Fields) were dancing on the dance floor. Harry went into a coughing fit when he saw Neville making out with Greg and Vin. He sighed and walked to the balcony. He pulled out the parchment and his quill.

_Squeaky,_

_I'm on the balcony overlooking the garden. When you're ready. Come find me._

_Fluffy_

Harry sighed and waited. He hoped squeaky had his parchment.

Draco looked at his parchment. He was about to write Fluffy the same message. If he heard pansy complain one more time how she got hooked up with Michael Corner again he'd strangle her.

"That the mystery man?" Theo asked sitting next to Draco.

"Ah theo, finally come up for air did you?" Draco asked folding the parchment up.

"What can I say, that Ginny Weasley is incorrigible. So you going?" Theo asked.

"I dunno. I know I opted for no mask for a reason, to be noticed, … but what if he sees me and runs the other way?" Draco asked.

"Hun, if he has any blood in his veins he'll jump you first and run later. Now go get him." Theo said pushing Draco from his chair. Draco stumbled for a step or two before regaining his balance and walking to the balcony.

After weeding his way through the dancing people he made it to the balcony. He spotted a figure staring over the balcony.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The boy said looking at the lights floating in the garden. Draco walked up next to him.

"Yes they are. Are you Fluffy?" Draco asked. Fluffy turned and gasped when he saw Draco.

/Well Fuck./ Harry thought. He smiled.

"Yes. I am. You're Squeaky?" Harry asked.

"I am. Can I see who you are?" Draco asked.

"Um… no. Not right now. First I think we should get to know each other more." Harry said . That way I can tell if you're a jerk or not. he added to himself mentally.

"Alright I think that's fair. What do you wanna know?" Draco asked

"What are you going to be after we graduate?" Harry asked. They headed down the stairs that lead to the garden.

"Either an Unspeakable or an Auror. Either way I'm working for a cause my father hates." Draco commented.

"Why?"

"Have you seen an Unspeakable in action?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Of course you haven't. No one has. They work in silence and in mystery and that's a job I can do."

"That's a good point. But why do you want to go against your father. Everyone has believed you'd follow in his footsteps like a good heir should."

"Yea well people don't know shit." At Harry's shocked looked. "Don't get my wrong my father has some valid points in what he believes but Muggle-Borns and Muggles don't disserve to die."

"That's a very good point."

"I mean Granger is as smart as a chimp and she's a muggle born. While to much inbreeding gave us the two lumps of human beings that are Crabbe and Goyle. If Muggles can create muggle-borns like Granger then they're not so bad."

"You surprise me Draco.' Harry said sitting on a swinging bench.

"Because I'm not a carbon copy of my father? Thank you." Draco said. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just listening to the music drifting out from the great hall. They stole glances at one another before Draco put an arm around Harry and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"This is nice." Harry said.

"I couldn't agree more." Draco said. Through the din of the noise in the Great hall Harry could pick out the stands of his favorite Jewel songs. He stood up and held out his hand. Draco looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"come on. It's my favorite Jewel song." Draco stood up.

"Ok, but I lead." Draco said.

"Alright." Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and Harry put his arms around Draco's neck. They rocked back and forth under the moonlight and candles. Harry rests his head on Draco's chest.

"Fluffy. I know this sounds crazy… but I really like you." Draco said. Harry looked up at hm

"You don't even know me." He said turning away from Draco. Draco caught his arm and pulled harry against him.

"But I feel like I know you. I also feel that if I don't kiss you right now, you're going to disappear." Draco whispered looking down at Harry's lips. Unconsciously Harry licked his lips.

"I'll only disappear if you want me too."

"Turst me love, I don't want you too." Draco then bent down and kissed Harry

-NC-17 Part (Not available here)-

Draco rolled off Harry and laid on his bed. He looked over at Harry.

"How did you keep the mask on?" He asked before curling up with Harry.

"It's designed for my face, one of a kind, only fits me. It only comes off when I want it too." Harry responded. Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Harry waited until Draco was sound asleep before getting out of the blonde's bed. He slipped back into his clothes and padded over to Draco's desk. He wrote a quick note before slipping out of the room and back down the hall to his own room.

----------------------

Draco awoke the next morning to a cold empty bed. After checking the closet, his bathroom, and under his bed he came to the conclusion that Fluffy had left him.

/So this is how it feels to be left after a night of fantastic sex? This bites/ As he walked past his desk he noticed the letter that Fluffy had left him, along with his mask. He picked it up and read it out loud to himself while he held the mask in his fingers.

"Dear Draco,

I know you are wondering where I went to. I had to leave before you woke up because I didn't want the magic of last night ruined by who I truly am. I promise I may tell you someday but until I do please don't ask. I'll tell you when I'm ready.

I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving but I believe I did. Please understand that was not my intention.

If you want to still talk to me, you know how to reach me.

Love,

Fluffy.

PS: Yes I wrote love. Hope you don't mind?

PPS: Don't hate me."

Draco sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. He looked at the mask and ran his finger over it. He then did what any other pureblood heir would do. He screamed and cried.

-------------------------------------------

-TBC.!

The link for the NC-17 Version is on my author's page

Enjoy!

NEXT CHAPTER: Draco gets help to find his mystery man from Blaise and Theo.


	5. The Day After

Notes: I OWN NOTHING!

Feedback: GIMME! GIMMIE!

I am so sorry. I had these chapters all ready and just forgot about having this website… I just don't check my email that much. Problems are solved and I'm adding chapters now.

---------

"Draco?" Theo called knocking on the blonde's door.

"Fuck off Theo. Let me be miserable!" Draco yelled back. Theo and Blaise opened the door and were shocked by what they saw on the other side.

Draco had always prided himself on being neat and organized. Anal retentive would be an understatement when you wanted to described him, which is part of the reason his roommates threw a celebratory party when he got his own room. But that said room was, for a lack of a better description, a pig-pen.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Draco?" Theo asked.

"I am the real Draco, I'm just not in the mood to care," Draco responded from his bed.

"Draco Malfoy, doesn't care about his appearance?" Blaise looked at Theo, now worried.

"Draco," Theo said sitting next to the blonde on his bed. "What happened last night?" Draco looked at Theo and sighed.

--------

"We danced under the stars, walked through the gardens and had the most amazing sex ever," Harry told Hermione dreamily. Hermione looked at her best friend. She had pulled Harry into his prefect's room and demanded to know what happened to him. Harry had told him that it had something to do with the ball last night. And while she had the best conversation with her pen pal about the ups and downs of House elves rights, she hadn't even gotten a glance at her friend's pal.

"So why are you all sad, tripping over air, hexing Professor Grayson into oblivion when she tapped you shoulder?" Hermione asked.

"Because of who Squeaky is."

"What do you mean?"

"Squeaky is Draco Malfoy. And while we hit it off if he ever learns who I am I am a dead man," Harry said.

"Ever think he won't care?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at his best friend in shock.

"You don't even care that it's Draco?" Harry asked.

"Not really. The girls have fantasy's about you two together, you mesh so well. This is good for you. Imagine if you bond. You both are powerful and could do great things together."

"Hermione, slow down. He doesn't even know who I am!" Harry said.

---------

"You buggered the man and you don't even know who he is?" Theo asked Draco after the blonde told his story how Fluffy had actually let him have a intelligent conversation followed by mind blowing sex.

"He wouldn't take off his mask." Draco answered. He lifted the mask off his night stand and began running his fingers over it.

"You would think it would come off," Theo commented. Draco shook his head.

"It only fits his face and only comes off when he wants it to," Draco said running his fingers over the white mask.

"Ok I have a plan," Blaise said. The two boys on the bed looked up. "Win him over. Odds are he expected you to do a shag and dump on him. So you send him flowers, secretly of course, get someone in Gryffindor to put dream of me potion on his pillow so he'll dream of you. Most of all, keep writing him. Let him know you want more then a shag, you want a relationship, bond rings and all," Blaise said.

"That… is actually a good plan," Theo said.

"What if he ignores me?" Draco said.

"The we go to plan b," Blaise stated simply.

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"Move on and shag the first available piece of ass, I'll be happy to volunteer," Blaise said.

"Oy I knew it was too good to be true," Theo said. Blaise grinned cheekily.

"I'll try winning him first. Now go so I can write him in peace," Draco said shooing them from the room.

"Fine. Be that way." Theo and Blaise left the room as Draco sat at his desk trying to think of what to say to Fluffy.

------------------------

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I don't want a meaningless shag, I want more," Harry said.

"Well then, tell him that. If he doesn't want that then he's not worth your time," Hermione said.

"You're right." Harry bent down to pick up the parchment only to see a letter already there. "Oh no."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's writing me a letter." Harry stared at the paper and Hermione took that as her cue to exit.

/Fluffy,

I'm trying here. I'm not good at this mushy crap. Normally all I have to do to get someone to love me is "you, me, my bed, now" so here goes. I want… to try… to have… a… fuck it. Will you go out with me and only me? Let me know.

What's your favorite flower?

Draco.

PS: I still have your mask./

Harry looked at the parchment and shook his head.

"Cocky son of a bitch… but he's mine. I'll give him some help."

------------------------

Draco looked down at the parchment.

/Draco,

You're gonna have to try harder then that Mr. Malfoy. I don't enter into relationships lightly. Here's a piece of advice:

Like the prince in Cinderella. He found the girl he wanted, only he thought she was a princess. All he had was one night and a shoe to go on. So he searched and searched until he found her, only she wasn't a princess she was a maid.

Now I'm no maid, but I'm not what you think I am. I don't get a happy ending, it's not in the cards for me. So give up now… because I won't be so easy to win over.

The edible candy flowers at Honeydukes.

Fluffy//

Draco looked up from the paper with a look of determination on his face.

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants and come hell or high water he will prove to Fluffy that he's right for him.

Draco sat back down and started writing letters to very specific people.

--------------

Review review


	6. Look Before you Jump

I OWN NOTHING

---------------

It had been three days since Harry told Draco that he couldn't win in the end, and Harry was a nervous wreck. He KNEW Draco was planning to do something; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"BUGGERATION! Why can't he just come out and do what he plans on doing!?!" Harry yelled at the wall of the room of requirement. The clock on the wall showed him he had to get to Potions. He picked up his bag and headed out of his hiding space. As he came down to the main level, he was met by a crowd of people. He spotted Ron and walked over to the red head.

"Ron what's going on?" He asked. Ron looked at him.

"Malfoy's looking for his Owl Buddy. Apparently the bloke doesn't want Malfoy to know who he his." Ron handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry looked down at the piece of paper and gasped.

//No fucking way. He wouldn't dare!// Harry thought. The piece of paper had a picture of Harry's mask on it plus this caption:

'Did you spend a magical night with Draco Malfoy only to run away the next morning?

Are you the mysterious Owl Buddy to the Slytherin Sex God?

Do you have an identity complex and is that why you're hiding?

If any of these apply to you contact Blaise or Theo in the Great Hall by way of owl.

We shall meet in the courtyard after dinner to see if the mask fits you.

JOIN US!'

//I'm gonna kill him!// Harry thought.

-----

"I'm gonna kill you!" Draco yelled at Theo when he caught his classmate passing out the flyers before potions. "Not only did you write this without consulting me but you make me out to be the bitch! Like I'm crying because he ran away. I DO NOT CRY!" Draco said when Blaise gave him the 'You've got to be bullshitting me' look.

"Look, Draco, you weren't taking action so Theo and I decided to jump in." Blaise said simply as he handed a bunch on papers to a group of Hufflepuffs.

"I was too taking action! As a matter of fact if you waited half a nanosecond I could have told you I came up with a plan. And I plan to do something about it right now." Draco said as they walked into the Potions classroom. There was a note on the board telling the Seventh Years to find their names on the sheet of paper and their partners. They were then suppose to pick a potion from the list given to them last class and then write a two foot paper on it and brew it before Christmas Holiday.

Draco looked down the list.

//I'm with Potter… oh wait! Fluffy said he knows Potter and his fan club. Maybe if I play nice with Potter I can get him to deliver something to him.// Draco happily moved his supplies to his and Potter's assigned table and began looking over the paper.

----

Harry was still fuming when he walked into the Potion's classroom two minutes before Snape swooped in like the over-grown bat that he is.

"Your seat Mr. Potter, is next to Mr. Malfoy. Or are you having difficulty reading?" Severus asked Harry as he stared at the partner list. Harry glared at Severus like this was entirely his fault before he turned and sat down with a *hrumph* next to Draco.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch Potter?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco and glared. Harry didn't say one word to Draco just handed him the paper. Draco looked at it and sighed. There was a two minute awkward pause.

"He won't respond to that." Harry said simply getting his supplies out.

"I know," Draco whispered, "But it's not my fault. Theo and Blaise-"

"Save it, Malfoy. I want to try and scrape a decent grade on this project so let's just pick a potion and get on with it."

With that said, they began discussing what potion they were going to do. In thirty minutes they decided on the Power Potion. A potion designed to show, once ingested, the power levels of the person in front of and around you. It used a range of colors based on the person's personality. The dimmer the color the less powerful and the brighter the color the more powerful. They were to describe its usefulness, figure out their color and how bright it would be and then test it on each other.

"It says it will take two months to brew and we need to stir it every three days for 20 minutes for the first two weeks then let it simmer for two weeks, then for the remaining four we add the essence of unicorn hair to it every other day at a pinch of time while stirring counter-clockwise," Harry stated.

"Well when's good for you?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. Being Quidditch Captain, I can decide when practices are so that really doesn't matter. But I have other things every other Wednesday. Not to mention prefect duties." Harry said.

"So we can brew it today and then meet in the lab down the hall every three days after dinner to stir it. And while one stirs the other one looks up information. How does that sound?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. They both presented Severus with their project ideas and how they plan to accomplish it. Once approved, they began work on the base of the potion.

"Hey P- I mean Harry." Draco asked as he stirred.

"Yea?" Harry asked as he chopped the tree root.

"You think you could give Fluffy something for me?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I help you?" Harry asked.

"Look, we finish school in a few months and frankly, I am sick of fighting. There's nothing left in it. Sure, for the first six years it was great, it was so easy to get you, but now… there's nothing left." Draco said. Harry contemplated what Draco said and nodded.

"You're right. 'Son of an ass kisser' does lose its appeal after the first forty times." Harry said

"My point exactly. I can only said 'Saint Potter, everybody loves to hate you' so many times before I'm bored."

"Alright. Truce?" Harry asked extending his hand

"Truce." Said Draco shaking Harry's hand. The bell sounded and they both stood up. Draco handed Harry a Honeydukes bag. "No looking Potter. It's for his eyes only." Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom towards Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said simply, a coy smile on his face.

---------------------

Draco sat in his room. He played along with Theo and Blaise's game of "lets find a Fluffy in a cotton pile," and it didn't work. He ended up hexing a sixth year for trying to kiss him, and everyone scampered. He left Theo and Blaise with a promise of hexing them to hell in the morning.

He looked down at the parchment he'd been looking at for what seemed like forever. Finally writing began to appear.

//Draco,

You never give up. I enjoyed the flowers by the way. How did you know vanilla was my favorite?

Harry told me what you did, very mature. It put you up a few notches in my book. I'm still not giving in just yet.

I'll give you some advice - look before you leap. Anything that happens after this and you get freaked out, it's your own damn fault.

Fluffy//

Draco smiled and began his response.

---------------------

Harry looked down on the parchment as he sucked on another vanilla flower.

//Fluffy,

I never look before I leap.

Give me your best shot.

All my love,  
Draco//

Harry smirked and turned off his light. Tomorrow would be interesting.

---------

TBC!


	7. Oh Damn

I own nothing

--------------------------------------

After the Potions Class Harry and Draco began to work together as they planned. And after the third year ran to the window looking for pigs flying and the fifth year took to writing a letter to Voldemort to see if hell had indeed frozen over, everyone got use to seeing Harry and Draco sitting side by side in the great hall or the library or by the lake (weather permitting) studying.

So two weeks went by with little incident. Harry and Draco had become role models for the other houses and soon there was mixing the tables up at all meals. Huffles with Ravens, Ravens with Gryffindors, and so on. Dumbledore was seen with a twinkle in his eye so bright everyone noticed and wondered what the old man was on.

Of course not everyone was keen on the Inner House mix-up. A Fifth year Gryffindor almost got hexed to oblivion by Harry after she tried using a Jelly Jinx on Draco when his back was turned in the library. Harry had pulled her aside and talked to her quietly, afterwards the girl was white faced and shaking. Needless to say no one stepped out of line anymore.

For Draco this time with Harry was very relaxing. Slowly but surely Draco let his Malfoy mask slip away so Harry could see the real him and let Fluffy know that he was genuine in his feelings for the mysterious boy. In turn Draco also learned a lot about Harry. So much in fact he was very confused about his feelings for the dark haired wizard. Which is why he was distracted in his History of Magic class that afternoon.

"I don't believe you and Potter have been working together and not killing each other for a whole month." Theo said to Draco in the middle of History of magic. Binns had begun to drone on about the Elvin Massacre of 1414 and the whole class tuned him out.

"Believe it Theo my boy. Harry's not that bad of a person once you get to know him. I mean sure he's still pig-headed, stubborn, rude, loud, obnoxious-"

"So you're saying he's still Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Well… not really. He's still the Potter we've known for 6 years but different somehow. It's hard to explain." Draco said doodling on his parchment. Theo shot Blaise a look over Draco head and Blaise nodded to him in agreement.

"Draco dear, is there something you're not telling us?" Theo asked as the bell ran and Binns about feel off his chair startled. The three Slytherins stood up and walked towards the Potions Classroom.

"Hm? I don't know guys. I mean I've never ever felt this way. I still love Fluffy, I can't stop thinking about him. But at the same time I'm missing Fluffy wondering what he's doing, I'm wondering the same thing about Harry. It's crazy I know. How can I go from loathing his guts to spending every single waking moments thinking of ways to get him to like me? It boggles my mind." Draco finished leaning against a wall. Theo and Blaise stood in front of the blonde and looked at him curiously.

"Draco, do you think maybe you're falling for him?" Theo asked in a hush whisper.

"For once in my life Theo I don't know the answer. And you know how much I hate not knowing the answer to something like that." Draco said. The trio continued their walk down to the potions lab.

-------------------------

Harry had been using his free period to finish up what was left of his and Draco's Potions assignment. Harry smiled as he thought of the blonde snake.

/My Snake./ Harry thought lovingly. It scared Harry that he was already possessive of the blonde. In less then four months they had gone from at each other's throats, to being owl buddies, to sleeping together, to being friends. Of course Draco had no clue that Harry was Fluffy, and Harry still wasn't ready to tell him, but that didn't mean Harry couldn't count that as time they spent together.

Harry gathered up his books and parchment then headed towards the potions classroom. He must have been lost in his thoughts about Draco, because he failed to notice that Hermione has started walking next to him.

"Harry!" she said for the fifth time. Harry jumped and smiled at his friend. "Thinking about him again?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Kinda. I mean you only light up at the sound of his voice, name, when he's in the room, when he's around you at all, when you're about to meet up with him, when-"

"Ok Hermione I get it." Harry said. He looked at her, "Do you think Draco noticed?"

"I highly doubt it. Because he's blind as you are to these things. That and I think he's confused as hell right now." The brunette witch said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. They reached to Potions classroom and a group of Slytherin girls got behind them.

"I mean that you're Fluffy." Hermione whispered. She glanced back and saw that none of the Slytherins heard her and sighed with relief.

"Oh don't be silly." Harry said as they waited for the doors to open.

"I'm serious. Look I'll talk to you about it more after class ok?" Harry nodded and looked around for Draco. Hermione shook her head.

-----------------------------

"Someone's lookin' for you Drake." Blaise said. Draco looked up from his book and spotted Harry. He waved him over.

"Is it just me or did Draco's head actually spin around 180 degrees?" Theo asked.

"Looks like it. Careful Draco, don't want to seem too desperate." Blaise said.

"You might have to sue Harry for whip-lash." Theo giggled.

"Yes I can see it now 'Potter I have gotten extreme whiplash from turning my head so fast to look at your nice ass'. I'd pay Galleons to see that." Blaise said as he and Theo dissolved into quiet giggles.

"Shut up both of you." Draco hissed as Harry walked over to them.

"Hi Draco, Theo, Blaise." Harry said as the door opened.

"Harry." Theo and Blaise said in unison.

"Hi Harry." Draco said looking at Harry. They both stared at each other for a long second.

"Ok boys quit giving goo-goo eyes to each other and go sit." Blaise said pushing the boys forward. Draco glared and Harry blushed/giggled as they made their way to their spot in the back bench. Just as everyone got settled Snape swooped in like the over grown bat that he is and the class grew quiet.

"Now it has been a month since you all started your projects. As of yet I see no potentially dangerous concoctions, but it is still early. If you're potions are near completion I want a written statement giving me full detail to the ups and downs of this project and how you managed to accomplish a seemingly perfect potion. And I assure you, no potion is perfect. If you still have a while left you a free to make use to the private study quarters through that door." Severus pointed his wand at the wall behind Harry and Draco and a door appeared. "You have until the end of class. No blood shed. Dismissed." And with that one word the class scattered.

---------------------

"So did you finish the rest of the research?" Harry asked. He and Draco had taken the private booth in the far right corner of the study. They put a silence charm around them so not to disturb the students next to them.

"I've manage to find out all the colors that are possible from this potion, and their meaning." Draco said

"And I managed to look up the pros and cons of the potion." Harry said

"So now all we have left to do is to figure out what our colors will be and how intense they'll be." Draco added. Harry nodded and they both began to work.

After five minutes Harry looked up at Draco. He smiled as he watched the blonde work so hard to find something. He didn't think anyone else noticed but when Draco concentrated he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Harry found it adorable. He smiled again and went back to work.

Draco looked through his bangs at the brunette across from him. Only when Harry studied could you really see the intensity of his eyes. Harry took off those glasses that Draco wanted so badly to smash while studying. When Harry looked up after taking them off it was like looking at an entirely different person. His eyes get so alive and full of energy, but yet there was also something missing. Like something was holding him back from being completely happy. Draco shook his head and got back to work.

After thirty minutes Harry stretched and leaned back in the booth.

"I need a break. There's only so long you can look at this stuff before it blurs together." He said. Draco put down his quill and leaned back as well.

"Harry I have a question, and if this is too personal please let me know." Draco said looking at his hands.

"Ok, what is it?" Harry asked.

"What happened to make the fire in you're eyes die?" Draco asked looking at the green eyed beauty. Harry looked shocked for a second then smiled.

"Why do you ask Draco?"

"Because you're not the same person you were last year. I mean yea I know that a lot of shit happened and all but you always had that fire in your eyes no matter what you did. That passion that intensity, you know what I mean? I think that's why I always picked fights with you, because I wanted you feel even an ounce of the intensity you feel. It's stupid, forget I asked."

"No Draco I'm glad you did." Harry sighed, "When I killed Voldemort a part of me died as well. After a bit of research I learned that the night he first tried to kill me a piece of his soul, which was connected to his magic, found a home inside of me. That's where my intensity came form, it was from Voldemort. Ever since his death I've had to re-teach myself how to show emotion because essentially he took my ability with him. Guess that was his final blow huh?" Harry gave Draco a sad smile. Draco scooted closer to Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I had no idea." He put his hand on Harry knee and looked at the man in front of him, "I guess it's like having part of you're soul taken from you by a Dementor." Harry nodded and gave Draco another smile.

"I'm just glad someone understands where I'm coming from and doesn't think I'm a freak." Harry said.

"You are not a freak and anyone who tells you different is wrong." Draco said. Harry smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Draco's face.

"Thank you Draco, for listening to me." Harry whispered.

"Anytime Harry." Draco answered. They stared at each other in silence for a good two minutes. Draco slowly leaned forward and Harry's breath hitched. Warm lips met warm lips in a kiss so sweet it would make anyone cry.

-----------------------------

The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the class. Harry said goodbye to Draco and met up with Hermione in an alcove outside the Potions classroom.

Theo and Blaise were waiting outside the classroom when a dazed Draco met them.

"What happened to you?" Theo asked.

"Harry bloody Potter." Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked as they began to walk in front of a group of Slytherin girls.

"We kissed." Draco said

"Oh shit." Theo cursed

"And I think I love him." Draco added

"Oh damn!" Blaise exclaimed

"And I still love Fluffy."

"Oh fuck." Blaise and Theo said.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Talk to Fluffy and see what he wants to do. If he won't tell me who he is I'll move on with Harry. If he does… we'll go from there." Draco said simply as they walked pass the alcove where Harry and Hermione where.

-------------------------

"Harry let me get this straight. You told Draco about the Voldemort thing?"

"Yes"

"Kissed him?"

"Yes"

"You love him?"

"Yes"

"And yet you still won't tell him that you're Fluffy?!"

"Yea that sums it up pretty much." Harry said simply.

"Harold James Potter!" Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Harry returned.

"You need to tell him, you're only confusing the boy."

"You know this, I know this, I just need to find the right time to do so."

"I think the right time was fifteen minutes ago BEFORE YOU KISSED HIM!" Hermione screeched.

"Alright, alright I'll tell him tomorrow after dinner ok?" Hermione nodded accepting his terms and they left the alcove. As the hallway deserted a lone figure stepped out from her hiding spot.

"So Potter thinks he can take Draco away from everyone does he? Well Draco doesn't like being lied to, and I know a way to make it so he'll never talk to Potter ever again." Pansy smirked and walked to the Slytherin common room to plot.

--------------------------------

TBC!

What did you think? OOC? Yea I know but ya know they're in love and I figured I was allowed to do that. The non-OOCness will return next chapter when Harry's secret gets blown in a BIG way! Hehehehehehehehehehe review! Also updates will probably be coming the end of every month. I know I spoiled you all with every day but what's a girl to do. ^_^


	8. All Hell Breaks Lose

I OWN NOTHING

Notes: I know after a long wait I'm finally back! Writers block and all that. Also in case you all are wondering… this chapter puts us at a week before the Christmas holidays

~writing~

Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Lose.

"Draco, I have something to tell you." Harry said. Draco looks up at Harry. They were sitting in the library putting the final touches of their potion project. Harry had finished what he needed to do and was just waiting on Draco to finish defining his color.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and looked Draco in the eye.

"I have been trying to work up the nerve to do this and it's taken me two months to do so but… I'm Fluffy." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable eruption.

"Seriously?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want you to hate me but I had to know you were interested in more then just sex. So do you hate me?" Harry asked. Draco sighed

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Hermione yelled shaking Harry awake. Harry fell off the couch in the common room.

"OW! Son of a witch! What the hell was that for?!" Harry yelled.

"We have potions in about 15 minutes that's why." Hermione smirked as Harry jumped up and quickly got ready for his presentation.

Harry and Hermione reached the dungeons to find everyone at their seats. The presentation would start the second Professor Snape got to the room. The first group (Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott) were setting up. The presentations would begin once Snape arrived.

Snape swooped in like the over grown bat he impersonates and went to his desk. He looked over at Theo and Dean signaling them to begin their presentation.

To speed the process along: Theo and Dean created Felix Felicis, Blaise and Ron created Hiccough Solution, Hermione and Millicent created Polyjuice Potion, and now they were waiting for Pansy and Lavender to set up their potion. Hermione looked at Harry who was writing a note to Draco.

~can I talk to you after class? ~ Harry wrote

~Sure Harry what about? ~ Draco answered

~Tell you after class. ~ Harry said as Pansy cleared her throat.

"Lavender and I decided to Veritaserum. It's a clear odorless potion that makes anyone spill their deepest darkest secrets." Pansy began.

"And Pansy and I both agreed that it would better to demonstrate the powers of the Veritaserum then tell you about it, not to mention it would be highly amusing. So, are there any volunteers?" Lavender paused. After about five minutes when it was painfully obvious that NO ONE was going to volunteer Pansy gave Professor Snape an exasperated look.

"POTTER!" Snape barked. Harry jumped "Front and center." Harry gulped and walked forward. He sat in the chair Pansy provided for him and smiled nervously at the class.

"Tongue out please Harry." Lavender answered sweetly. Harry stuck his tongue out, "now in order for the Veritaserum to work you only need to put three drops on the person's tongue and they'll answer and question you ask." Lavender put three drops on Harry's tongue and watched Harry. A dreamy look appeared on his face.

"As you all will notice Potter now has a dreamy expression on his face. Potter can you describe how you feel right now?" Pansy asked.

"Content, at peace." Harry answered in a monotone voice.

"How old are you Harry?" Pansy asked.

"17." Harry answered.

"Who is your most hated professor at Hogwarts?" Lavender asked.

"Somewhere between Umbridge and Lockhart" Harry answered. There were a few snickers in the room.

"What about our potions master?" Pansy asked.

"After he helped me defeat Voldemort (gasps and shutters in the room) hate grew into respect. That and who could hate any man with that kind of voice." Harry responded. More snickers.

"Let's talk about something else. You participated in the Owl Buddies Professor Dumbledore did didn't you?" Lavender asked.

"Yes I did."

"And did you meet your owl buddy?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I did."

"How did that go?"

"Better then expected. He wasn't what I expected he'd be."

"What did you do with your Owl buddy?" Pansy asked. Lavender shot her a confused look, Pansy shook her head.

"We slept together, he was my first." Harry answered. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. Draco looked up at Harry with a puzzled expression.

"Who is your-" Pansy began

"Harry what happened between you and Draco Malfoy? You don't see so hostel towards him anymore." Lavender interrupted Pansy. She didn't know what the girl was trying do but she would help Harry not be embarrassed as much as she could.

"We grew up. We decided that we're graduating soon and we're potions partners so we might as well get along." Harry said.

"Is that all your relationship is?" Pansy asked.  
"Yes. But," The potion was starting to lose it's affect on Harry, the class could see him fighting the urge to answer.

"But what Harry?" Pansy pried

"I- I'm keeping something important from him." Harry forced out. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and Draco was watching Harry intently. Pansy was positively salivating over this information.

"What are you keeping from him Harry?" Pansy asked.

"I… know… who… his… owl… buddy… is." Harry gritted out of clenched teeth.

"Who is it?"

"…Me…" he whispered. His eyes went back to normal and Harry developed the deer in the headlights look. Everyone in the class looked at Draco who was staring at Harry in outright shock. Pansy looked very smug about the outcome of this experiment.

Harry looked at Draco, who got up and walked out of the room. Harry ran to catch up with him, followed by the entire potions class. He caught up with him not to far outside the doors

"Draco I'm-"

"Don't talk to me Potter." Draco said with such malice that everyone flinched. Harry winced and tried again.

"Draco I know I should have told you sooner. But I didn't want you to freak out." Harry explained.

"Freak out? FREAK OUT?! You didn't want me to freak out? Well guess what Harry, to late! I've been beating myself up for the past two months because of what I felt for Fluffy and what I began to feel for you. I was ALWAYS honest with you and you keep the BIGEST secret of all from me and for what? Your hero complex to keep everyone from hating you? I loved you Harry and this is what you do to me?!" Draco said as he rounded on Harry. There were tears of pain the his grey eyes. Harry took a step forward.

"I love you too Draco. I just had to be sure you'd love me for me, and not for-"

"OH SAVE ME THE PATHETIC HERO CRAP! I don't want to hear it. Don't ever talk to me or look at me again. I could care less if Voldemort came back and killed you in front of me. You're dead to me." With that comment Draco walked off to his room. Theo and Blaise came out of the crowd and followed Draco. Harry fell to his knees.

"You didn't deserve him Potter." Pansy hissed as she walked pass. Hermione came up next to Harry and crouched down next to him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I fucked up Hermione. I should have listened to you, should have told him, but I didn't. God I was stupid to think he was different. He's just like everyone else." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Come on Harry lets go to your room." Hermione helped Harry up and walked him to his room.

*

"Come on Draco are you really surprised?" Theo asked as Draco threw things around his room.

"I, for one, would have suspected Potter form the beginning. He always was the backstabbing type." Blaise said with a smirk. Suddenly Blaise was held up against the wall by his throat and had Draco's wand pointed to his eye.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that Blaise." Draco hissed.

"Draco I thought you hated him?" Theo asked. Draco dropped Blaise to the ground and fell to the ground himself. He sat there for a good two minutes.

"Draco?" Blaise asked. They noticed Draco's shoulders shaking. "Draco, are you crying?" He asked.

"Yes Blaise I'm fucking crying. I can't help it. I feel like something was just ripped out of my chest. I trusted Harry and he lied to me." Draco said.

"Yes but Draco," Theo said, "You weren't honest with him either."

"What do you mean? I was completely honest with him from the beginning. I told him things I haven't even told my SHRINK!"

"But did you tell him about Fluffy? How you felt about him or about Fluffy?" Blaise said, catching on to where Theo was taking this. Draco just stared at them.

"He should have told me he was Fluffy from the get go. There's no excuse for why he lied to me." Draco said simply. Theo and Blaise shrugged at each other in a 'there's no reasoning with him when he's like this' kind of way and left Draco to mope.

*

"I just want to die Hermione." Harry said.

"I know Harry but this is for the best. At least it's out there and now you two can move on." Hermione said.

"Don't you fucking get it Hermione?! There is no more us. We're dead!" Harry said throwing the blanket over his head. Hermione sighed and left her best friend to his own devices. Leaving his room she met Blaise and Theo in the hallway.

"How is he?" Blaise asked.

"Not good. Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen just freed house elves, minus Dobby, who are happier then him right now." Theo said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Do? We do nothing." Theo said.

"How can you say that? They're our friends and they belong together!" Hermione said in a voice that bode no arguing. Theo looked at Blaise.

"I told you she was feisty." Blaise said. Hermione blushed. "Very well Ms. Granger if you really want to help them I say some payback is in order."

"Oh yes defiantly." Hermione said with an evil glint in her eye.

**

YAY CHAPTER DONE! And it's longer then expected. The last part (Draco and Harry in their rooms) was suppose to be in the next chapter but I added it on as a "I'm sorry" present to my rabid readers.

Notes: If Harry's answers to the questions while he was on the potion are weird you have to remember, he can throw of the Imperious Curse. Also if Snape's behavior was off during the class, remember: he gave this project so he could test their knowledge and research skills… Ok he's just a sadistic bastard that enjoys it when his students embarrass themselves.

Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Revenge is a dish best served viciously

I OWN NOTHING

Notes: Wow I feel special. ^_^ I'm uploading the last few chapters. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Revenge is a dish best served viciously and publicly.

--

In the aftermath of the potions class debacle, it can be said that there was mixed responses. Each house had their own views, as did the heads of those houses. McGonagall was horrified to see one of her Gryffindors treated in such a way, Severus was all but a quiver with glee at Potter's misfortune, while Dumbledore just sat there with his blasted twinkle in his eye, like he planned this whole thing.

The students, however, had more divided feelings. The Hufflepuffs thought it was a tragic tail, of a hero destined to be alone but falling in love with a man who was in love with two people but those two people were in fact the same person… honestly it was hard to tell what the sappy fools thought. All they saw was love and compassion and hurt feelings and, to be quite frank, everyone just ignored them.

The Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors were on the same side. They both felt that Harry was unjustly hurt and the tart Pansy should be punished viciously and with great malice. That being said none of the "brave" Gryffindors were stepping up to the challenge and the Ravenclaws were taking to much blasted time analyzing everything to actually come up with a workable plan.

The Slytherins had no side really. Honestly they could care less. Why? Well Christmas was coming and all they could focus on was how many presents mommy and daddy would be sending them.

All in all Hogwarts was, as ever, divided among the houses on whose side to take. So they left it up to the key players to sort it out. They just hoped it would be sorted out in a way where everyone could see and place bets on.

~~

There were two things that really upset Hermione Granger. One would be, not getting every single possible point available on any exam, test, or quiz. The other would be seeing her friends get hurt. So one would be surprised to see Ms. Granger heading to the kitchens the day after her best friend got his heart publicly smashed and then have the pieces blown to bits.

Hermione tickled the pear and, with a face of great determination, she slipped into the kitchen in search of a certain house elf that could help her reap her vengeance upon the evil pug whore.

~~

Theo took a deep breath and knocked on Pansy's prefect door. He dropped the letter and ran for his life.

-Can't let the pug see me, god save me if she did. - He thought as he hid behind the corner, hidden but still able to see her door.

Pansy opened her door, looked around, sighed with annoyance and just as she was about to slam the door in irritation she spotted a letter on the floor. Intrigued she picked up the letter and gently shut her door. Theo smirked and went to tell Hermione of the progress.

~~

Pansy sat down at her desk to read the letter. She noticed the seal, as it was Draco's family seal and she should know the seal of her future husband. Pansy opened the letter and smiled.

//Dear Pansy,

What can I say? You were right, as always. You told me that no one would ever be better then you, or treat me the way you do and, once again, you proved to be right. And you know I don't admit that to anyone.

Let's eat dinner tonight and talk about how I can make up my horrible behavior to you.

With love,  
Your Draco.//

Pansy squealed with delight. She did it! She knew that if she revealed Potter as the phony she always believed him to be she would get Draco back. Gay or no Draco was hers! And Pansy always got what she wanted.

-I have nothing to wear!- Pansy though as she dove to her closet.

~~

"Did you give her the letter?" Hermione asked. She, Theo, Blaise, and Ron had met in her rooms to discuss the plans.

Ron was briefed of everything that morning. He had been serving a months worth of detentions for setting fire to the charms classroom and causing classes to be relocated until January so he was behind on everything that had been going on.

He was taking the news that his best friend was in love with, slept with, and then got dumped by his and their worst enemy very well… granted he hadn't blinked or said one word since finding out but still he could have been out doing something stupid.

"Yep. She recognized the seal and took the letter immediately." Theo said. Blaise was looking at Ron and waving his hand in front of his face.

"Bit creepy he is. Does he do this frequently?" Blaise asked.

"Only when he's overwhelmed," Hermione answered. "Don't know what he's going to do when they get back together." She said.

"Ok so I'll make sure that Pansy takes the goblet with the potion and we sit back and watch the fun." Theo said.

"I hope the potion works. I wanted this all to happen before vacation, so I had to pay the twins double to brew it faster." Hermione said.

"We'll see." Blaise said.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled. Hermione sighed.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up." She said. Blaise and Theo left, leaving Hermione to answer Ron's questions.

~~  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to start. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when the vacation started and he could be able to stay in his bed all day and no one would care. Okay so people will care but it was his vacation and he could do what he wanted.

The noise level began to increase and he could tell the school was arriving. His traitorous eyes went to the Slytherin table and he shivered as he felt the temperature drop when he laid his eyes on Draco.

-Just forget about him Harry and get through dinner. Then you can go and hide until January. - Harry thought.

~~

Theo and Blaise took the customary positions on both sides of Draco.

"So did you decide what you're doing tomorrow?" Theo asked

"I'm staying here, in my room, and waiting for this blasted holiday to be over with." Draco said.

"A bit over dramatic wouldn't you say?" Blaise said.

"No, over dramatic would be staying there until school was over. And trust me, the thought did cross my mind." Draco said.

~~

"Hiya Harry!" Hermione chirped. She and Ron took their spots next to Harry. Hermione looked at Theo and Blaise. They both nodded.

"Look mate," Ron said, "Hermione filled me in. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Harry looked at Ron.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked.

"If I hadn't set fire to the classroom and got a month's worth of detention I would have been there for you to talk to or something." Ron said.

"Oh… well thanks. If it makes you feel any better I haven't been much company. And it was worth it to see Seamus and Dean try to put Lavender's shirt out with a water spell only to produce a wine spell and make it worse." Harry said smiling.

"That was quite funny." Ron said. Noise at the door caused them too look over. They noticed Pansy pushing her way through the crowd.

"Move, Move, Move, Move or I'll move you!" Pansy said.

"Wonder what's got her knickers in a twist." Harry asked. Hermione and Ron smirked.

Pansy continued to push her way through the crowed until she reached the Slytherin table. She shoved Theo down the bench and sat next to Draco. The Hall got eerily quite; this is what they had been waiting for. They all held their breath and watched.

"Hello Draco Darling. I'm here and ready to accept your apology. All boys go through this phase and I know it won't happen again. Now I was looking over my calendar and I think April is good for the party. I think it's best for us to get it out of the way before graduation that way-"

"Excuse me Pansy but what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Draco interrupted.

"Our engagement party and our wedding silly. Now I've always pictured myself as a June bride. Of course if-"

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear at the meeting our parents had last year. I am not, nor have I ever been, interested in you. I'd rather have my dick surgically removed the muggle way, with rusty contaminated instruments, in a third world country then even THINK about conceiving a child with you. In fact the thought alone makes me entirely nauseated. Get it through your thick dull brained skull, I'M GAY! Live with it." Draco said in a very calm and collected voice that sent a chill down every single spine in the Great Hall.

"B-but the letter," Pansy sputtered.

"I wrote you no letter you stupid pug faced bint. Now leave me alone." Draco said. Pansy began to hyperventilate. Hermione nodded to Theo.

"Here Pansy. Drink this; it has a claming drought in it." Theo said handing her the goblet. Pansy drained the goblet of its contents and looked across the hall. Her eyes settled on Harry, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You." She said slamming the goblet down. She jumped on to the table scattering the empty plates onto the floor and walked over it onto the floor on the other side. She did the same to the Hufflepuff table and then landed in front of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"This is your fault Potter." Pansy said.

"How?" Harry asked looking confused.

"If you hadn't spread your legs like the little whore you are I would have Draco all to myself." She said. Harry smirked and stood up.

"It would take a whore to call someone else a whore Parkinson. And let me let you in on a little secret. If it wasn't me as Fluffy who made Draco realize who he really was it would have been me as me who did it. Face it honey, you're not made for him." Harry said.

"It's not fair, why do you always get what you want? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I WORKED HARD TO GET THAT POITION THE WAY I WANTED IT!" Pansy screamed. She gasped and covered her mouth. All eyes, including the teachers, turned to her.

"What are you saying Pansy did you tamper with the Veritaserum?" Hermione said standing up.

"Yes!" Pansy said shaking her head no. She looked around the hall. "OK FINE! I had to. Potter always gets what he wants, but what about what I want?! Every year I do something to get Draco to notice me, but it fails. No matter who I bribe, what teachers who I sleep with-" She stopped and slapped her hands over her mouth again. Minerva went to stand up but Dumbledore stopped her.

"What did you do to the Potion?" Ron asked.

"I was tired of Potter getting away with everything and still getting whatever he wanted. I had been spying on his and Draco's sessions and knew they were both close to revealing the truth, that's when I got my plan. I figured out how to make the Veritaserum more concentrated so one dose was equal to one hundred. Lavender had no clue. I knew that if I just exposed Potter before he came clean to Draco it would make matters worse and Draco would never ever speak to Potter and then he'd be mine. But Potter brainwashed him and now I'll never have him!" Pansy shrieked.

"I knew you did something to it." Hermione said.

"How?" Ron said.

"Potter can throw of the Imperius Curse. Only a super strength version could cause him to lose total control the way he did during class." Theo said.

"Makes sense now. I want to know which teachers she slept with." Blaise said.

"The Muggle Studies professor from last year. Draco was spending all his time doing his blasted muggle studies homework I had to do something to free up his time." Pansy screamed and covered her mouth again, "What's wrong with me?!"

"Your own tricked played back on you." Hermione said.

"You think you'd notice that there was no food on the tables." Blaise said

"Or wonder how I got you pumpkin juice so fast." Theo said.

"It had a vial of super strength Veritaserum in it." Ron smirked

"And you drank the whole goblet." Hermione said, "I also added another potion to the mix. You now will be telling the truth for the rest of your life." She said.

"Excellent Ms. Granger. Ms. Parkinson you will see me in my office immediately. Sexual activity between a student and a teacher is a very serious offense. Now I will take leniency if he persuaded you-" Dumbledore started.

"I was waiting in his chambers after dinner. He had drunk a lust potion at dinner so he jumped the first female he saw." Pansy said through her hands. Dumbledore looked at her, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"My office, now." He said. She nodded and ran from the room. The entire room cheered. Money exchanged hands and everyone settled down for a good meal, except Harry and Draco. Harry stood up and walked around the tables and stood in front of Draco. Once again the hall was silent.

"Draco," Harry said softly.

"Is today my day for stalkers? I told you Potter I never want to see you again." Draco said coldly.

"But you heard her. She knew I was going to tell you, and I was! That's what I was going to tell you after class."

"It doesn't matter. You lied to me." Draco said standing up and walking away from Harry. Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I never lied to you Draco. Had you come out and asked me if I knew or if I was Fluffy I would have had to courage to tell you, but you didn't. If anyone is the liar it's you. You put on this face for everyone and the one time you could show your true nature, the one I know is in there somewhere, the one I saw that night, you put on the Lucius mask and stomp all over whatever hope I had left.

"I trusted you Draco, I put everything out there for you on paper and in person, and you couldn't do it for me. If anyone should be mad it's me. But it's not, because I love you. I only wish I could say the same for you. Because you wouldn't do this to someone you love." Harry said and walked out of the Great Hall.

The hall was silent as Draco walked back to the table. He sat down and looked at his plate. No one said a word for the entire meal.

~~

TBC!!!!! Don't worry, you only have to wait less then a day to get the next chapter


	10. In Dreams and Reality

Last Chapter… *tear*

(Actions outside the Dreams)

Chapter 9: In dreams and reality

~~

Many hearts were gladdened to see Pansy Parkinson suffer after her great hall freak out. She was expelled from Hogwarts for seducing a teacher, drugging a teacher, and for drugging a classmate. She also narrowly avoided a short sentence in Azkaban, if it had not been for the pleading of her parents. They have since then committed her to St. Mungo's in hopes that she'll stop screaming "It's his fault!" Because she hasn't stopped screaming that since the day she revealed the truth to the school.

So with the wicked witch (pardon the stereotype) vanquished and the land safe from her evil ways, our two hero's can be reunited and live happily ever after… or so one would think.

Because as the school soon found out, after Pansy's loud and overly dramatic display, our two hero's shut themselves in their rooms and no one, not even their respected best friends, could get them to come out.

So it is with a bittersweet taste in their mouths that the Hogwarts students go on holiday, bittersweet because the story didn't end the way they hoped. I mean the hero's always win and, in this case, snog each other silly and live happily ever after right? Well no one ever said Harry Potter did things the normal way.

So Draco and Harry spend the entire first day of the Christmas Holiday cramped up in their rooms, while the rest of the school goes on. Because lets face it, these are teenagers… they lose interest in something that isn't loud, obnoxious, and right in their faces. The only people left to clean up the mess are Hermione, Ron, Theo, and Blaise. All of whom have spent then entire first day of Christmas Holiday outside their best friend's room trying to get them to come out.

~~

"Come on Harry come out!" Theo said

"I don't think he's in." Blaise said.

"That or he's in the shower." Theo said winking at Blaise

"Oh you think he needs help washing his back?"

"Or other part,"

"Really I just want to see him covered in soap, dripping wet. Those quidditch robes leave nothing to the imagination, I bet he's hung like a horse."

"Oh I'm drooling Blaise." The door swung open to reveal Harry, puffy red eyes and all.

"Shut up you bloody poufs! Get in here already if you won't shut up." Harry growled walking away from the door. Theo and Blaise smiled at each other and walked into the room.

"Why Harry… never had you pegged as a neat freak." Theo said. He looked around the room at the so-clean-they-sparkled-ness of the room. Not a speck of dust could be found in Harry Potter's room.

"I'm not." Harry said flopping down on his bed, on his stomach. Theo sat next to his head.

"Talk to us Harry. What's the deal?" He said. Blaise sat at the head of the bed next to the pillows.

"I did what he wanted. I was up front and honest about how I felt and who I was. And what does he do? Revert back to the jackass he was before this whole buddy system thing started. I'm done with Draco Malfoy. The man can rot for all I care." He buried his face into his arms and sighed. Theo looked at Blaise over the young wizard and nodded. Blaise smirked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small purple stone and placed it under Harry's pillow.

"You don't really believe that. You're just tired. Maybe you should sleep on it then come down to the great hall for breakfast and start over ok? I mean no point in spending your entire vacation sulking over one boy." Theo said

"Seriously if Theo did that we'd never see him." Blaise said.

"Thanks jerk."

"Anytime love." Blaise looked at Harry. "Come on laugh you know it was funny." Harry sat up and gave them both this look that was so sad and pathetic it could make Severus Snape go 'Awwww'.

"Sorry guys not in a laughing mood." He said. Blaise and Theo looked at each other. "But your right, I shouldn't let some boy ruin my vacation. I'm just going to go to sleep and not worry about him anymore." Blaise stood up and Harry lay down.

"Things will look better in the morning." Theo said as he and Blaise left, identical conspiring smirks on their faces.

--------

Hermione and Ron knocked on Draco's door. Draco opened it immediately, with smile on his face. The smile quickly vanished when he saw it was the Weasel and Granger.

"Oh it's you. Come in then since you're here." Draco said walking back into his room. Hermione walked into the room and stopped short, causing Ron to run into her.

"Draco what happened to your room?" She asked. Ron looked around.

"What? It looks fine to me." Ron said surveying the room. Chaos would be putting it mildly. Chaos has nothing on Draco's room, socks hanging from the shelves, the bed hidden somewhere under the piles of clothes, and Hermione cringed to find out what that smell was.

"You obviously, once again, notice nothing. Draco takes pride in his neatness. Even his quills sparkle." Hermione said walking over a slightly moving pile of papers.

"Oh well why is it a mess Draco?" Ron asked.

"I've been too busy waiting for Harry to come and talk to me to worry about cleaning Weaselbee." Draco said dismissively. Ron and Hermione shot each other a worried look.

"Uh Draco…" Ron started. Draco looked at Ron.

"He's going to come talk to me right?" Draco asked looking at the red-head. When Ron didn't answer he looked at Hermione, who averted her gazed, "What?" Draco asked.

"Draco, you hurt Harry today. More so then anyone else has." Hermione said. Draco looked at her confused, "What I mean is, he put himself out there for you and you just brushed passed him like he was nothing. He's not going to come running to you; you have to go running to him. Show him that you're willing to put yourself out there like he did for you." Hermione finished and Draco walked over to his desk and braced his hands on it looking down. Hermione nodded to Ron who quickly slipped over to the bed and put a purple stone under Draco's pillow.

"Have I messed up horribly?" Draco asked. Hermione and Ron stood and walked to the door.

"Only time will tell. Get some sleep and then see what happens in the morning." Ron said. Hermione gave him a weak smile and they both walked out.

Draco nodded and lay down on his bed.

----

Hermione and Ron reached Hermione's room the same time Theo and Blaise got there.

"Did you?" Theo and Ron asked

"Did YOU?" Hermione and Blaise asked. Hermione nodded her head in the direction of her room. They all went in and sat on her bed.

"Harry fell asleep almost before we left the room." Theo said lying down. Blaise knocked his feet onto the floor and sat where they were.

"Same with Draco. Now they should be having dreams about what their lives could be like if they ended up together." Hermione said

"I just hope that they won't be stubborn and try to fight it." Ron said.

"I just hope they're meant to be together. If we're wrong it could hurt them both more then we could ever imagine." Hermione said worrying her bottom lip. They all nodded, silently agreeing with her.

(((((Harry and Draco's Dreams))))))

Harry was sitting in the great hall. They had his favorite breakfast and he was enjoying it whole heartedly. He looked up at the noise coming into the great hall and smiled when he saw a blonde head.

Draco was talking animatedly with Hermione and Blaise. He spotted Harry and smiled. Making his excuses he ran over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered.

(Harry smiled in his sleep and rolled over)

Draco was sitting on the deck of a manor, over looking the vast back yard, reading The Daily Prophet. His vision is blocked by calloused hands. He smiles and looks up into the green eyes of Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Draco said. A thunderous sound of footsteps was all the warning he had before two identical bodies hit him full force.

"PAPA!" They both cried looking up at him, one with sparkling green eyes and one with stunning gray eyes.

(Draco smiled and turned over)

The great hall was a buzz with noise, waiting for the new batch of first years to arrive. Harry surveyed the room over finger tips, much as his mentor had done his first year. The doors opened revealing a blond head. Harry smiled as he saw his husband lead the petrified first years in.

After many names the names Harry had been waiting for came up.

"Evan James Sirius Potter-Malfoy" Draco called, winking at his son who, in-turn, glared at him. The silver eyed brunette sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head before shouting

"GRYFFINDOR!" Evan jumped down and ran to the red and gold table, full of Weasley children.

"Ignatius Severus Malfoy-Potter" Draco called looking at his green eyed son. Ignatius sat on the stool. Draco placed the hat on his head and after five seconds the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were gasps at the Slytherin Table and cheers from the Gryffindor one as Ignatius ran to his brother.

After the rest of the children were sorted Draco sat next to Harry at the head table.

"Told you so." Harry muttered as he stood. "Greeting children! As your headmaster I have one thing to say right now, DIG IN!" He smiled as he sat down and the noise level picked up again.

"This isn't over yet Headmaster." Draco said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second, Deputy Headmaster." Harry responded picking up a piece of chicken and putting it on his plate.

((((End Dream))))

Harry sat up straight in his bed. He remembered the dream vividly and smiled. Maybe he could give Draco another chance… if the blonde wanted one. He smiled and curled back onto his bed. Putting his hands under his pillow he felt the stone Blaise had put there earlier.

After studying it he put it on his night table.

~Sneaky Little Slytherins~ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

--

Draco sat bolt up right. He looked around and groaned. He knew that no matter what the dream told him that's what he wanted. But for fuck's sake…

~A Malfoy in Gryffindor… ah well it'll sure make Lucius spin in his grave.~ Smug grin on his face Draco went to lay down again. He felt something hard under his pillow and smiled. He knew what this meant and it was a good sign.

The next morning Harry made his first appearance in the Great hall since Pansy went bananas. He sat down at the one table and started getting breakfast for himself. After about twenty minutes of silence the rest of the 30 some odd kids that stayed behind for Christmas started pouring in. Harry tried not to shake as he heard Hermione and Ron come in. They sat down across from him, smiling.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said helping herself to some eggs. Harry grunted into his coffee.

"How did you sleep mate?" Ron asked, filling his glass up with orange juice.

"I had a dream about Draco, it told me what my life would be like if I forgave him. I'm here hoping he had the same dream. But if he doesn't show up… I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry whispered into his cup. Hermione and Ron smirked at each other.

-Oh he'll be here.- the two Gryffindors thought.

~~

"I can't go in there!" Draco protested. Theo and Blaise sighed. Draco had been going back and forth like this since they left the prefects tower.

"Draco what did the dream tell you?" Theo asked for the 40th time.

"That Harry and I would have a wonderful life together." Draco said.

"Look deep down and think, do you honestly believe it's true?" Blaise asked.

Draco paused, looking at the doors of the Great Hall. He nodded.

"Now all you have to do is convince Harry of the same thing." Theo said giving Draco a small push. Being a Malfoy he managed to turn the would-be stumble into a strut and walked into the Great Hall, head held high.

Upon entering his eyes immediately found the unruly hair of his Harry. Harry was chewing on his thumb nail and had his other arm wrapped around his middle. Draco's heart melted and it was then he realized there was no hope for him, The Lion had stolen his heart.

-Now I just need to get his back in return.- Draco patted his pants pocket and walked over to the table.

~~

Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Draco had just entered the Great Hall, looking ever like a prince, and… WAS WALKING STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIM! Harry started panicking. Hermione looked at him in concern. Following the brunets line of sight she saw what the problem was and smiled.

"Harry relax, and listen." Hermione said simply. Theo and Blaise dropped down next to Ron and Hermione. The four smiled at each other and started talking.

Draco made a bee line towards Harry and stopped next to him. Harry looked up and held his breath.

"Harry I-," Draco began, he then paused as if looking for the right words. "I was wrong. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I knew you might have known who Fluffy was but I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to lose the one person who seemed to want to get to know me."

"You wouldn't have lost Fluffy if you had just asked" Harry whispered.

"I'm not talking about Fluffy." Draco said sitting down. "I'm talking about you. The only reason I even did the blasted owl buddies system was for the hope that I got you and got to know you better. I ruined our chances at being friends in first year. With my father out of the way I had the chance I lost because of my own stupidity."

"Then why didn't you," Harry began. Draco took one of Harry's hands in his own.

"Would you have listen to me?" he asked simply. Harry bit his lip.

"Are you-" harry began.

"I'm doing everything in my power to lose the Malfoy mask. I swear I'll never hurt you the way I did the other day. My heart broke then and I only hope you can help me put it back together, because I think it's only you who can." Draco said not looking from their joined hands.

Harry sat and thought. This is what he wanted. The grand jesture he had been hoping for all this time. Draco just put himself out there in front of the staff and students, and now Harry could crush him or join with him. Harry looked around the room. Every eye was on them, the collective breath was held, waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry looked at Draco. He smiled and lifted the blonde's chin.

"I always fix what I break." Harry said smiling. Draco smiled, a true genuine 100 watt smile, and it took Harry's breath away. Draco leaned forward and kissed him. Harry melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde. The hall erupted in cheers, money exchanged hands, and quills started writing, spreading the news to the students who missed this event.

*10 years later*

Harry smiled as he leaned back in his office chair. He felt a magical signature coming towards the door.

"Come in Draco." He said. Draco opened the door and smiled at him.

"I swear it's Albus controlling you when you do that." Draco said coming around the desk to give Harry a kiss.

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about." Harry said airly. Draco noticed the papers on the desk.

"My god where did you find those?" Draco asked reading over the old Owl Buddy letters.

"Next to my pensive. After reading them I had to dive in and reminisce." Harry said.

"Any regrets?" Draco asked, even though he knew the answer. Two identical child like screams of joy followed by Ron's frustrated voice made Harry smile.

"Never." He said simply pulling Draco into a kiss.

~~

IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!! OMG I can't believe it, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it, and please keep a look out for some of my other stories.

Love you

Sauciewench85

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
